1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable article warmer, and in particular, to a towel warmer that utilizes diverted water from a water conduit connected to a faucet head.
2. Background
After taking a shower or bath, many people find it desirable to use a heated towel for drying, or like to put on heated articles of clothing. There exist articles, fixtures and towel heaters that require electric power to operate heaters and/or fans or blowers. In addition, many article warmers comprise large bulky enclosures that take up valuable, and in most cases limited, floor or wall space in the bathroom. There exists a need for a detachable article warmer that is easy to install, requires no electrical power, uses space more efficiently, and can serve to provide additional storage.